Pas comme les autres
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Des disparitions étranges, un lieu familier, une vieille connaissance, et un visage qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sfgirl

Disclaimer: Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC et de Russel T. Davies, etc...

Note : cette fic se passe vingt ans après que le Docteur ait effacé la mémoire de Donna. Je fais référence à certains détails de « The End Of Time », mais le Docteur ne s'est pas régénéré.

* * *

_**Pas comme les autres**_

**Disparitions ...**

Rose rentrait de son stage de secrétaire quand, soudain, son regard croisa une affichette placardée sur l'arbre qui faisait face à la maison qu'elle partageait avec sa mère et son arrière grand-père. Ce qu'elle lut la fit frémir : une nouvelle victime de disparition. Ca faisait maintenant quatre personnes qui avaient disparu. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre elles : homme ou femme, différents âges, toutes habitaient dans différents endroits de Londres.

Rose se dépêcha de rentrer. Sa mère était dans la cuisine. Elle préparait le repas du soir avec son habituel regard vide, comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi. Rose ne se souvenait pas avoir vu sa mère sans ce regard. Son grand-père semblait au courant de quelque chose, mais à chaque fois que Rose tentait de lui en parler, il esquivait.

-Bonsoir maman.

-Bonsoir Rose. Bonne journée ?

-Bof comme d'habitude. Mon patron ne semble pas se souvenir de mon existence.

-Ca viendra. Moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes au boulot. Mais ça c'est vite arrangé.

-La meilleure dactylo de Chiswick.

-La meilleure dactylo de Chiswick. 100 mots à la minute.

Toutes deux rirent à cette évocation. Rose et sa mère avaient toujours été très proches, et leur métier avait renforcé ce lien, en partie du fait de leur difficulté à garder un travail ou un stage.

-Où est grand-père ?

-À l'étage. Depuis que tu lui as appris à aller sur internet, il passe ses journées sur l'ordinateur.

Rose monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Comme elle s'y attendait, son arrière grand-père squattait son ordinateur. Elle arriva derrière lui et put voir la page qu'il consultait : une simple page blanche ornée de la photo d'une cabine téléphonique bleue, comme celles que l'on trouvait dans les années 50, et de ces mots « Où est-il ? ».

-Tu te lance dans les jeux en lignes maintenant ? Il vaut mieux que maman ne l'apprenne pas.

Son grand-père, surprit, ferma rapidement la page et effaça l'historique. Hilare, Rose lui dit :

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'effacer l'historique à chaque fois que tu quitte internet.

-Je préfère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?

-Rien, rien d'important.

-Enfin si, tu consultais quelque chose. Cette boite bleue...

-Ce n'est rien je te dis. Rien d'important.

Et il quitta la chambre. Étonnée par le ton et l'attitude de son grand-père, Rose le laissa partir. Il ne l'avait jamais habitué à ça. Au contraire, il avait plutôt tendance à la couvrir, surtout quand elle faisait ce que ça mère lui interdisait. Ce mouvement d'humeur était la première réprimande de toute sa vie de la part de son grand-père. Elle rangea ses affaires, et tout fut bientôt oublié.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Rose fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : samedi, 6h00 am. Pourtant elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Étonnée et légèrement énervée, elle vérifia l'identité de l'appelant : Nina Pierce, la mère de Cathy, sa meilleure amie. Rose décrocha.

-Oui, madame Pierce.

C'est en pleurant que la mère de Cathy lui répondit.

-Oh Rose. Excuse-moi de t'appeler à cette heure. Mais est-ce que tu as vu Cathy ?

-Non, pas depuis hier, pourquoi ?

-Elle n'est pas rentrée hier soir.

-Pourtant je l'ai laissée devant chez vous à 7h00 pm. Je l'ai vu rentrer dans la maison.

-Je suis arrivée 10 minutes après, elle n'était pas là. Je vais prévenir la police.

- Tenez-moi au courant madame Pierce.

Mais Nina avait déjà raccroché.

Rose se leva. Il était hors de question de se rendormir, pas quand sa meilleure amie avait rejoint la liste des disparus. Cinq personnes en moins d'une semaine. Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Le plus discrètement possible, Rose rejoignit la chambre de son grand-père. Celui-ci dormait, en même temps qu'avait-il d'autre à faire à six heures du matin ?

-Grand-père ?

-Humm...

-Grand-père, réveille-toi.

-Humm, quoi ? Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? Quelle heure est-il d'abord ?

-Six heures grand-père.

-Six heures ? Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

-J'ai besoin de savoir sur quel site tu as été hier. Celui avec la cabine de police.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas important.

-Ça l'est pour moi, alors donne moi l'adresse de ce site.

Rose avait été plus brusque qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- Pardonne-moi grand-père. Je suis désolée.

-Tu vas bien ?

Rose éclata en sanglots. Ému, son grand-père la prit dans ses bras.

-Allons, allons. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est Cathy. Elle a disparu.

Son grand-père se mit à la bercer.

- Là calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Va te recoucher. On verra tout à l'heure ce qu'on pourra faire pour aider Nina. D'accord ?

Rose acquiesça doucement et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais elle s'habilla tout de même, bien décidée à refaire le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru la veille avec son amie. Silencieusement, elle sortit de la maison et s'éloigna dans l'aube naissante.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

… **et retrouvailles.**

Près de la Lune. Le Tardis flottait dans l'espace. Le Docteur apportait quelques petites réparations à son cher vaisseau. Il avait eu un peu trop tendance à le négliger ces derniers temps.

-Une dernière soudure et... voilà. Maintenant on va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Comme pour le contredire, une alarme se déclencha. Le Docteur consulta son radar.

-Des disparitions inexpliquées, cinq en moins d'une semaine ? Un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal. Allons-y.

La cheminée du temps s'activa et le Tardis se rematérialisa dans une rue de Londres. Une rue qui semblait familière au Docteur. Trop familière. Lorsqu'il se tourna, son regard croisa celui d'un vieil homme. Tous deux se reconnurent.

Rose revenait bredouille de sa petite enquête. Elle tourna au coin de la rue, et c'est là qu'elle la vit. La boite bleue. Celle du site que son grand-père consultait. Un homme en trench-coat marron était à côté de cette cabine et fixait le grand-père de Rose, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sac poubelle à la main. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de faire une attaque. Inquiète, Rose rejoignit rapidement son grand-père. Elle dépassa l'inconnu sans lui prêter attention et soutint le vieil homme. Il haletait, comme si il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Révoltée, elle se retourna pour fusiller l'homme du regard. Il pâlit.

Le Docteur dévisageait cet homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il avait vieillit, mais il avait toujours ce bon visage affectueux. Mais visiblement, son arrivée avait remué son ami. Le Gallyfréen allait s'avancer pour le soutenir, quand, soudain, une jeune femme blonde entra dans son champ de vision et attrapa le bras du vieil homme pour le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se retourna, et le Docteur pâlit. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Pourtant ce regard, ces cheveux, cette détermination, ça n'appartenait qu'à elle.

-Rose rentre. Ta mère doit être levée maintenant. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit.

-Grand-père, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est cet homme ?

-Rentre.

-Mais toi ?

-Je ne risque rien. Rentre maintenant. Et ne parle pas à ta mère de tout ça.

Rose. Le Docteur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il la croyait dans le monde de Pete. Comment avait-elle put revenir ? Et pourquoi appelait-elle Wilfried « grand-père » ?

Rose rentra à contrecœur, tout en continuant à fusiller l'inconnu du regard. Pourquoi sa mère ne devait pas entendre parler de ce qui se passait dans la rue ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait bien pu faire par le passé pour marquer sa famille comme ça ? C'était trop de questions sans réponses, et Rose n'aimait pas ça.

Wilfried s'avança.

-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène depuis tout ce temps ?

Wilfried avait volontairement adopté un ton anodin. Le retour du Docteur n'augurait rien de bon.

L'extraterrestre se repris et adopta le même ton badin pour répondre.

-Oh les affaires habituelles, quelques disparitions inexpliquées.

-Alors j'avais raison ? Vous êtes de la police ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris par l'intervention de Rose. Celle-ci s'avançait pour les rejoindre. Une fois arrivée près de son grand- père, elle s'arrêta et repris la parole à l'intention du Docteur.

-Vous allez vous en occuper ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors je viens avec vous.

Et avant que le Gallyfréen ou son grand-père ait pu l'arrêter, Rose fonça dans le Tardis.

Elle avançait vers la cabine de police. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Comment une cabine en bois pouvait-elle être un moyen de transport ? Pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être attirée par l'objet. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva sur une passerelle, face à une immense pièce. Elle ressortit en courant et fit le tour de la cabine. Elle en toucha les parois pour être sûr qu'elles étaient bien en bois. Alors elle rentra dans le Tardis. Le Docteur et Wilfried la rejoignirent.

-C'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

-Ouaip.

Le Gallyfréen dissimulait un sourire amusé. Mais une pointe de tristesse le saisit. Plusieurs années avant, une autre jeune femme avait eu la même réaction et lui avait fait la même remarque.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de la police.

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. La jeune femme sortit en courant, comme si elle était poursuivie par le diable. Wilfried la suivit en lançant un vague regard d'excuse à son ami. Celui-ci resta dans le Tardis. Il rejoignit la console centrale et se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Rose avait rejoint sa chambre et venait de se saisir du téléphone quand son grand-père entra.

-Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'appelle la police. C'est peut-être lui qui a enlevé toutes ces personnes.

-Arrête. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas lui.

Rose dévisagea son grand-père. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Wilfried vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de sa petite fille et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

-Tu as toujours été comme ta mère. Toujours prête à aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Pars avec lui.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne le connais même pas et tu veux que je le suive ?

-Tu veux sauver Cathy ?

-Oui, évidemment.

-Alors suit le Docteur, même si tu ne le connais pas. Lui seul peut t'aider à sauver ton amie.

-Grand-père, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

- Crois-moi. On peut lui faire confiance.

Rose scruta quelques instants le visage de son arrière grand-père, et elle se leva. Si son grand-père avait confiance en cet étranger, alors elle suivrait son conseil. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle se retourna vers Wilfried. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Vas-y.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoila. Désolée d'avoir été si longue à vous poster la suite de cette fic, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec internet. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Explications et découvertes.**

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Le Docteur sortit de ses pensées. Rose lui faisait face timidement.

-Le Docteur.

-Docteur Qui ?

-Juste le Docteur.

-Vous êtes humain ?

-Non. Je l'ai été une fois. C'était assez bizarre.

Rose semblait perplexe. Les réactions du Docteur la prenaient au dépourvu.

-Et on est dans quoi ?

Le Gallyfréen se leva et répondit à la jeune fille en désignant tout le vaisseau d'un large geste.

-Voici le Tardis. Ça signifie Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale. Elle voyage dans le temps et l'espace.

-Elle ?

-Le Tardis a sa conscience propre. Et elle est une très bonne amie. Un peu têtue parfois, mais très agréable.

Rose n'en revenait pas. Pourtant elle devait avoir des réponses.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon grand-père ?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois par le passé. Un homme très agréable. Il a été d'une aide précieuse.

-Alors pourquoi ma mère ne doit pas se savoir que vous êtes là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment s'appelle votre mère ?

-Donna. Donna Noble.

Le Docteur se figeât et fixa Rose. Celle-ci se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes la fille de Donna Noble ?

-Oui ! Si vous connaissez mon grand-père, de qui croyiez-vous qu'il parlait ?

L'extraterrestre se passa les mains sur le visage. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard dans le vide.

-Oï, homme de l'espace ! Je suis là !

La réflexion de Rose lui arracha un sourire, et il lui répondit.

-J'ai voyagé avec votre mère. C'était il y a longtemps. Oh oui, il y a très longtemps.

-Vous avez voyagé avec elle ? Alors pourquoi ne doit-elle pas savoir que vous êtes ici ?

-J'ai dû lui effacer la mémoire.

-Pardon ?

Le Docteur s'appuya sur la console du vaisseau, emporté dans ses souvenirs.

-Il y a eu une guerre. La survie de la Terre en était l'enjeu. Des Daleks, un peuple malfaisant, a voulu asseoir un empire dans la galaxie. Ils ont voulu détruire mon Tardis, et votre mère était à l'intérieur. Elle a survécut grâce à une régénération de ma main.

Rose ne dit rien, mais elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil aux mains du Gallyfréen.

-Elle avait donné naissance au Docteur Donna. Un être à moitié humain, à moitié Seigneur du Temps.

-Seigneur du Temps ?

-Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier.

Gênée, Rose se tue et laissa le Docteur continuer son histoire.

-Donna a hérité d'une partie de la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps. Mais aucun être humain ne supporte une telle quantité d'informations. Pourtant elle a lutté. Mais elle n'a rien put faire contre la nature. J'ai dû lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'elle survive. Elle n'a pas le droit de se souvenir de moi ou de ce que je lui ai fait découvrir. Elle en mourrait.

Rose s'assit sur la banquette. Elle avait du mal à digérer le flot d'informations qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Le Docteur l'observait discrètement. Cependant, elle le remarqua au bout de quelques minutes.

-Quoi ?

-Vous me rappelez une amie. Quel âge avez- vous ?

-19 ans.

-L'âge qu'elle avait quand je l'ai rencontrée.

-Et où est-elle maintenant ?

-À l'abri, avec sa famille. Et votre père ? Où est-il ?

-Il a abandonné maman peu de temps après ma naissance. Il pensait être prêt à fonder une famille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle m'a élevé toute seule avec l'aide de grand-père.

-Savez-vous pourquoi elle vous a donné ce nom ?

Rose parut surprise, mais elle répondit tout de même.

-Euh oui. Elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle m'a regardé pour la première fois, je lui ai rappelé une vieille amie.

-Rose. C'est l'amie dont je vous ai parlé.

-Mais comment peut-elle se souvenir de Rose si elle ne peut se souvenir de ce qu'elle a vu avec vous ?

-Des réminiscences. Mais pas vraiment des souvenirs. Juste une impression de déjà-vu. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle n'a jamais été capable de se souvenir où, quand, ou comment elles se sont rencontrées, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet ! Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de son visage. Mais attendez ! Le Tardis, il est au milieu de la rue ! Tout le monde va le voir !

-Oh non, il est équipé d'un filtre de perception. Vous le voyez sans le voir. Et vous passez à côté sans avoir conscience de sa présence.

-Et ça marche aussi sur ceux qui ne doivent pas se souvenir du vaisseau ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Rose consulta sa montre avant de répondre.

-Parce qu'il est bientôt neuf heures et que maman va sortir faire des courses.

-Oh !

Le Docteur se mit à tourner autour de la console en appuyant sur quelques boutons et la colonne centrale s'activa. Rose, un peu inquiète, s'accrocha à la rambarde. Quelques instants plus tard, le Docteur lui sourit.

-On s'est déplacé ?

-Ouaip.

-Où ?

-Allez voir.

Le Gallyfréen lui désigna la porte. Rose s'exécuta. Elle passa timidement la tête par la porte en bois qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver dans la ruelle qui longeait l'arrière de sa maison. Donna n'y mettait jamais les pieds. L'endroit idéal. Elle y venait souvent avec Cathy lorsque, enfants, elles avaient des secrets à partager. Elles étaient toujours sûres d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Soudain Rose se retourna pour rejoindre le Docteur. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin puisque celui-ci était juste derrière elle.

-Ça vous arrive souvent d'arriver derrière les gens, comme ça, sans prévenir ?

-Et vous ça vous arrive souvent de vous retourner aussi violemment ?

Rose était piquée au vif. Mais elle ravala tout de même sa colère. Si elle devait collaborer avec cet homme, mieux valait ne pas cultiver de mauvais rapports.

-Les disparitions.

-Quoi ?

-On a déjà perdu assez de temps. Il faut s'en occuper.

-Oh oui. Que savez-vous de ces disparitions ?

-Pas grand-chose. Des gens sans points communs apparents ont tout simplement disparus. Ils sont tous d'âges différents. La première victime avait dix ans, la seconde en avait cinquante, la troisième, quarante-trois, la quatrième, trente-cinq et la dernière...

La voix de Rose se brisa, mais elle continua tout de même.

-La dernière en avait tout juste vingt.

-Vous la connaissiez ? La dernière victime.

-C'était ma meilleure amie.

-Venez.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et laissa la jeune femme sortir avant de la suivre.

-On va commencer par votre amie. Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Chez elle.

Et Rose partit en direction de l'habitation de son amie. Le Docteur la suivait. Une fois devant la porte, le Gallyfréen sonna. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit. Visiblement, elle venait de pleurer.

-Madame Pierce. Cathy n'est toujours pas rentrée ?

-Non Rose.

-Je vous présente...

-John Smith. Je suis de la police. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

La mère de Cathy s'effaça alors que Rose dévisageait le Docteur qui rentrait dans la maison en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle le rejoignit dans le salon après avoir assuré Nina qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour retrouver sa fille. Le Gallyfréen regardait tout autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

-Vous avez des indices ou des suspects ?

-Pas encore madame. Vous savez si Cathy avait des problèmes ? Avait-elle une attitude différente ?

-Non pas à ma connaissance.

Le Docteur sortit de son manteau un étrange tube qui se mit à clignoter d'une étrange lumière bleue. Il se déplaça dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Nina Pierce.

-La chambre de votre fille est à l'étage ?

-En effet.

-Je peux ?

-Allez-y.

Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil à Rose et celle-ci le suivit. Il semblait suivre les indications de sa torche qui clignotait toujours. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la disparue. Tout était comme Rose l'avait toujours connu : parfaitement rangé. Seul un pull-over trainait sur le lit. Le Docteur se dirigeait vers l'ordinateur et se mit à le parcourir avec son tube qui, maintenant, ne clignotait plus. Rose s'avança et regarda par dessus son épaule.

-John Smith, hein ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous auriez pu me dire votre nom tout de suite ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis le Docteur. John Smith n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt.

-Et comment se fait-il que la mère de Cathy vous ait cru ?

-Papier psychique. Il vous fait voir ce que je veux que vous croyez. Raaaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cet ordinateur ?

L'extraterrestre venait de taper l'écran de colère. Il le saisit et le retourna avant de recommencer son manège avec son tube.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'essaye d'accéder aux données du disque dur mais c'est comme ci il était protéger par un mot de passe inviolable. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Je peux ?

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard étonné, mais la laissa tout de même faire. Rose cliqua sur la session de Cathy. Une nouvelle fenêtre l'invita à entrer le mot de passe. La jeune femme s'exécuta et une sonnerie retentit, aussitôt suivie par le bureau de l'ordinateur.

Rose se tourna vers le Docteur un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres. Le Gallyfréen n'en revenait pas.

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

-19 ans de complicité avec Cathy. Chacune connait le mot de passe de l'autre. On les a mis au point ensemble. Votre machin ne peut pas rivaliser avec ça.

-Eh, un peu de respect. Le jour où vous en aurez besoin, vous serez très heureuse que j'ai mon tournevis sonique.

Rose rit de voir le Docteur bougon. Voyant qu'il se renfrognait encore, elle se tourna vers l'ordinateur de son amie.

-Au fait, pourquoi voulez-vous voir son ordinateur.

-Le signal vient de là.

Tout deux se penchèrent un peu plus sur l'écran, quand soudain une fenêtre s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait cliqué sur aucune icône.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-On dirait un jeu vidéo. Vous croyez que...

Rose avança la main pour prendre la souris, quand le Docteur l'arrêta.

-Rose, non !

Il la tira, et la jeune femme sortit de la transe qui s'était emparée d'elle.

-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On dirait que le jeu vidéo vous a hypnotisé, pour que vous jouiez. Venez, on va voir si les autres disparus jouaient aussi à ce jeu.

Rose acquiesça, éteignit l'ordinateur et sortit.

Le Gallyfréen sortit aussi, remercia Nina Pierce et retourna au Tardis. Il trouva Rose près de la porte. Elle se retourna quand il arriva derrière elle.

-On y va ?

-Comment allez-vous Rose ?

-Ça va. Alors on y va ?

-Rose, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

-Oui je vais très bien.

Elle avait réagit plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu et éclata en sanglot. Le Docteur s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Si vous voulez, je peux y aller seul.

-Non, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Cathy de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Encore moins de disparaître.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers les maisons suivantes. Et dans chacune d'elle, ils trouvèrent le jeu vidéo sur l'ordinateur. Ils retournèrent au Tardis afin de tenter de comprendre ce qui attirait tant les gens dans le jeu.

-Lors de ma... transe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Exactement.

-Et bien vous aviez les yeux fixés sur l'écran et vous alliez prendre la souris quand je vous en ai empêché.

-Il faudrait peut-être essayer de trouver l'éditeur du jeu, non ?

-Oh mais bien sûr. Rose, vous êtes brillante.

Il lui sourit joyeux, mit ses lunettes et se jeta sur l'écran de contrôle du Tardis. Puis, le Docteur inséra son tournevis dans une encoche et pianota sur le clavier. Rose le regarda faire un peu étourdi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Lorsqu'on a étudié l'ordinateur de votre amie, mon tournevis a enregistré la signature numérique du jeu vidéo. Si j'arrive à suivre cette signature, on trouvera l'éditeur. Et peut-être même le concepteur.

Rose s'assit sur la banquette pour regarder l'extraterrestre faire. Elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu plus de Cathy à chaque touche que le Docteur touchait. Mais au bout d'une heure, cette impression s'était transformée en désespoir. Le signal ne cessait de disparaître et à chaque fois, le Gallyfréen mettait de plus en plus de temps à le retrouver.

-Raaah mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas encore. Mais d'où viens-tu ? Tu es tellement complexe. Tu es magnifique. Seul un génie pourrait créer un code aussi compliqué, aussi aléatoire. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je suis un génie. Je vais te percer à jour et je le promets, Rose, je vais retrouver votre amie.

Le Docteur se tourna et découvrit une Rose endormie. Le plus doucement du monde, il la prit dans ses bras et s'engouffra dans le dédale du Tardis. Il se dirigea vers une des nombreuses chambres du vaisseau, juste à côté de celle précédemment occupée par Rose Tyler. Le Tardis lui avait ouvert la porte.

Le Gallyfréen déposa doucement la jeune femme sur le lit. Puis il fouilla dans l'armoire et en sorti une couette dont il couvrit Rose. Puis il sortit un oreiller qu'il plaça sous la tête de la jeune femme. Enfin, il sorti de la pièce.

Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois. Il la regarda dormir. Elle ressemblait tellement à Rose, sa Rose, et pourtant elle était tellement différente. Le caractère de Donna dans le corps de Rose. À croire que Rose et lui avaient marqué la vie de Donna plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Leur relation risquait d'être compliquée. Mais il n'était pas sûr de lui offrir un autre voyage que celui-ci. Il avait trop souffert. Ses compagnons avaient trop souffert. À chaque fois, il avait détruit une partie de leur vie. À chaque fois, ils avaient dû partir. Il avait trop fait souffrir la famille de Donna. Il ne voulait pas détruire sa fille. Wilfried ne s'en remettrait pas. Et pourtant...

Le Docteur continuait de regarder Rose dormir. Elle semblait si fragile, si frêle. Mais elle avait la même détermination que sa mère.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il devait continuer à chercher d'où venait le signal.

Voilà, voilà. A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une Partie.**

Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Une douce brise lui caressait la joue. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Sa mère allait l'engueuler, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste rester sous la couette. Soudain, elle vit Cathy. Celle-ci semblait vouloir lui parler, sa bouche formait des mots, mais Rose n'entendait rien. Alors, elle chercha à la rejoindre. Mais c'est comme si ses jambes refusaient de lui répondre. Elle tenta de courir, mais elle restait là, immobile. Et plus le temps passait, plus Cathy semblait s'éloigner. Rose était de plus en plus désespérée. Plus elle tentait de se mouvoir, moins ses membres lui répondaient. Elle regarda Cathy et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya : son amie hurlait.

-Cathyyyyyyyy !

Rose venait de se réveiller en sueur. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il avait semblé si réel ! La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Puis elle se souvint des évènements de la veille. Elle se leva et rejoignit le Docteur dans la salle de commande du Tardis. Il pianotait toujours sur son ordinateur.

-Vous vous êtes couché au moins ?

Le Docteur tourna la tête pour découvrir Rose, à côté de lui, qui cherchait à interpréter les signes qui se succédaient à l'écran.

-Oh Rose. Non je ne me suis pas couché. Mais j'ai besoin de moins de sommeil que vous, les humains. J'ai bien travaillé pendant que vous dormiez.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

-Rien...

-Rien ? Et c'est ça que vous appelez avoir bien travaillé ?

-Eeeehhh ! Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien trouvé du tout.

-Je ne comprends pas. Vous ne venez pas de dire que...

-Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, je vous aurais dit que je n'avais rien trouvé sur Terre. Le signal n'est pas humain.

-Alors comment va-t-on faire pour retrouver l'origine du jeu ?

-Il faut accéder au cœur du jeu.

-Et comment ?

-Ça vous dit une petite partie ?

-Quoi ? Vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qui ce passe quand on joue à ce jeu ! Et vous voulez quand même y jouer ?

-Le seul moyen d'accéder au cœur du jeu, c'est de terminer la partie. Or vous connaissez quelqu'un qui a fini ce jeu sans se faire happer avant ?

Rose resta interdite. Il avait raison.

-Bon. La connexion ne doit être assez puissante que pour transporter une seule personne à la fois. Donc je vais y aller.

-Et comment je fais pour vous suivre ? J'attends que vous vous fassiez prendre et je me lance dans une nouvelle partie ?

-Vous ne venez pas avec moi.

-Quoi ? C'est hors de question.

-Rose ! J'ai volé deux ans de la vie de votre mère. J'ai détruit la vie de votre grand-père. Depuis vingt ans, il trie toutes les informations afin que votre mère ne se rappelle pas de moi ou de ce qu'elle a vécut. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous perdre. Votre grand-père et votre mère n'y survivrait pas.

-Alors pourquoi grand-père m'a-t-il encouragé à vous suivre ?

Le Docteur la dévisagea. Wilfried n'avait pas essayé de retenir son arrière petite fille ? Il avait été fortement marqué par la perte de mémoire de Donna. Le Gallyfréen ne comprenait pas que le vieil homme veuille que son unique arrière petite fille vive la même chose que Donna malgré les risques.

-Docteur. C'est ma meilleure amie. Avez-vous déjà perdu votre meilleure amie ?

L'extraterrestre ne put soutenir le regard implorant de la jeune femme. Elle venait de le frapper aux cœurs. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais le seul ordinateur qu'il restait se trouvait dans la seule chambre qu'il avait condamné. La chambre de Rose Tyler. Sa chambre. Le jeu était dangereux. Trop dangereux.

-Il y a un autre ordinateur....

-Où ?

-Dans... Dans la chambre qui jouxte la votre.

-Merci Docteur.

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Le Docteur souhaita juste de réussir à la sauver et il se lança dans le jeu.

* * *

Oui je sais. Le chapitre n'est pas très long. Le prochain sera plus long. A la semaine prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde. Allez hop, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Niveau 10.**

Rose arriva devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait l'ordinateur. Elle avança la main vers la poignée de la porte quand elle sentit une faible brise froide l'envelopper. La jeune femme prit peur, mais elle se laissa tout de même aller au contact de la brise. Elle ressentit une grande tristesse. C'est comme si le Tardis pleurait.

Elle n'empêchait pas Rose de rentrer, elle lui demandait juste de ne toucher à rien à part l'ordinateur. Elle lui demandait également de ne plus revenir dans cette chambre une fois l'affaire résolue. Rose acquiesça. Et la porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

La jeune femme rentra dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un sanctuaire. C'était comme si la personne qui était partie allait revenir bientôt. Un pull trainait encore sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, un livre gisait ouvert sur le lit. La jeune femme se demandait comment tout pouvait rester en place lors des voyages du Docteur.

Mais elle se remémora pourquoi elle était là. Alors elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur que le Tardis alluma pour elle. Rose se connecta au site du jeu et créa un nouveau profil. Elle avait déjà joué à quelques jeux vidéo avec son premier petit-ami (une perte de temps), alors elle choisit le niveau difficile. Cependant, elle fut effarée de la facilité des niveaux. Au bout d'une heure, elle était arrivée au niveau 9. Au moment où elle lança le niveau 10, elle se sentit aspirée par l'écran. Rose chercha à lutter, mais, quand elle se souvint de la raison de sa partie, elle se laissa prendre.

L'alarme du Tardis retentit, le Docteur eut juste le temps de lever la tête de son écran quand il se sentit aspiré par son écran. Deux secondes plus tard, le Tardis était vide, et sur l'écran des deux ordinateurs clignotait le même message : « Vous avez lancé le niveau 10. Prêt à jouer ? ».

Rose était allongée sur un sol dur et froid. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, un violent vertige l'obligea à se recoucher sur le sol. Elle se trouvait sur la glace, et ça soulageait sa tête. Cependant ses vêtements commençaient à être trempés. Si elle ne voulait pas mourir d'hypothermie, elle devait se lever. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever.

-Docteur ?

-Rose mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Cathy ?

-Pourquoi as-tu joué ? Viens on ne peut pas rester là.

-Où est le Docteur ?

-Qui ?

-Le Docteur. Il doit être ici. Il a joué lui aussi.

-Quoi ? Tu es seule à avoir atterri ici. Viens.

Rose se laissa entrainer par son amie, mais elle se retourna tout de même.

-Doooooocteuuuuuuuuuur !

OoOoO

Le Docteur était allongé sur le ventre sur un sol sableux. Il commençait à avoir très chaud et du sable s'infiltrait dans son nez et sa bouche. Il se tourna difficilement.

-Ahh, ma tête.

Soudain une violente bourrasque le couvrit de sable, et il eut l'impression d'entendre Rose l'appeler. Il se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne vit aucun signe de la jeune femme. Il l'appela, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Alors il se mit en chemin. Il devait retrouver la jeune femme ainsi que le cœur du jeu.

Le Gallyfréen aperçut une masse rocheuse un peu plus loin et marcha dans cette direction. Un peu d'ombre serait la bienvenue.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il n'avait toujours pas atteint la masse qui se dressait devant lui.

-Ça m'apprendra à ne pas avoir une bouteille d'eau près de moi quand je passe mon temps sur l'écran de contrôle. C'est vrai, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver avec un ordinateur.

Il lui fallut encore deux bonnes heures avant de finalement poser le pied sur la roche. Et c'est là qu'il vit deux personnes effrayées. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et un gamin d'environ dix ans.

-Le monsieur aussi il a joué au jeu ?

-Eeeh comment tu t'appelles ?

-Ne l'approchez pas. Méfie-toi Jim. C'est peut-être une hallucination créée par le jeu.

-Je ne suis pas une hallucination. Je suis aussi un joueur. Le jeu provoque des hallucinations ?

-Comment je pourrais savoir si vous dites la vérité ?

-Vous ne le pouvez pas.

-Attention à vous monsieur...?

-Oh, je suis le Docteur, et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Alexander Tierman. Et voici Jim Doyle. On essaye de survivre.

-De survivre ? Mais on est dans un jeu vidéo. Il vous suffirait de vous faire tuer pour revenir dans le monde réel !

-C'est ce qu'on a pensé au début. Jenny Millard a voulu mettre la théorie en pratique. Elle est restée au soleil pendant des trois jours sans boire et sans manger. Elle avait trente-cinq ans.

Alexander désigna quelque chose un peu sur la droite du Docteur. Celui-ci regarda dans la direction indiquée et remarqua une tombe de fortune.

- Comment faites-vous pour vous nourrir ?

-Amy Jones et moi on se relaie pour trouver de quoi nous nourrir ainsi que le petit.

-Et avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre ? Je recherche deux jeunes femmes d'environ vingt ans.

-Non. Si elles sont dans le jeu, soit elles sont déjà mortes, soit elles ont atterri ailleurs.

-Très bien. J'aurais besoin d'avoir quelques informations sur le jeu.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous y avez joué comme nous. Vous savez comment il fonctionne.

-Imaginons une minute que je sois complètement stupide.

-Vous lancez une partie et, une fois arrivé au niveau 10, vous êtes aspiré dans le jeu. C'est bien ce qui c'est passé pour vous, non ?

-C'est bien ça. J'avais une amie qui jouait en même temps que moi mais sur un autre ordinateur. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas atterri ici.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas encore arrivée au niveau 10.

-Je pense que si. L'alarme du Tardis a retentit juste avant que je sois aspiré.

-Le Tardis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Longue histoire.

Jim observait l'inconnu parler avec Alexander. Le petit garçon avait bien une idée sur la question que l'homme posait, mais il attendit qu'il ait finit de parler. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit que c'était mal de couper la parole aux gens.

-Monsieur, j'ai une idée.

L'inconnu se tourna vers Jim et se mit à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

-Vas-y Jim. Je t'écoute.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Je suis le Docteur.

-Je veux pas de piqure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas ça non plus.

-Quel monde tu as choisis pour le jeu ?

-Un monde ? Je n'ai pas choisi de monde.

-Quand on crée un profil, il y a un message en tout petit en bas de la page. Si tu cliques dessus, tu peux choisir un monde pour jouer. Chaque monde correspond à un niveau de difficulté différent. Moi je suis resté sur le premier, c'est le niveau facile.

-Et comment on passe du niveau facile au niveau au dessus ?

-Il faut finir tout les niveaux du monde.

-Et combien y a-il de niveaux par monde ?

-10.

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup Jim. Monsieur Tierman, on va attendre le retour de madame Jones et on va terminer le niveau.

-Mais vous êtes fou. Vous voulez sortir par une chaleur pareille ?

-On aura qu'à marcher de nuit.

-Il n'y a pas de nuit dans ce désert.

-Alors on marchera de jour. Le seul moyen de quitter ce jeu, c'est de le terminer.

Alexander se tut. C'est alors qu'arriva Amy. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le Docteur, elle se raidit.

-Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

* * *

Voilà. C'est tout pour cette semaine. A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou. Me revoilà. Chose un peu inhabituelle, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre en milieu de semaine parce que je n'aurais pas accès à internet avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Donc; pour vous faire patienter jusque là, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Retrouvailles 2.**

Rose se réchauffait doucement près du feu que Cathy avait allumé. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni où se trouvait le Docteur. Elle commençait à regretter de lui avoir tenu tête. Cathy la tira de ses pensées. La jeune femme avait pêché un saumon et commençait à le découper. Rose détourna le regard, écœurée.

-Au bout de trois ou quatre jours, ça ne te fera plus rien.

-Trois ou quatre jours ? Cathy tu sais depuis combien de temps tu as disparu ?

-Évidemment, j'ai toujours ma montre au poignet, et par bonheur, elle fonctionne encore. Ça fait une semaine maintenant que le jeu m'a attrapé.

-Une semaine ? Cathy, tu as disparu seulement avant-hier !

-Je peux t'assurer que ça fait une semaine que je suis ici.

-Alors le temps avance plus vite dans ce monde que dans le monde réel. Cathy écoute moi. Cet ami qui était avec moi, le Docteur, je ne sais pas où il est. Mais on va le chercher.

-Et si on ne le trouve jamais ?

-Alors on va finir le jeu. C'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir vivantes. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais il faut d'abord prendre des forces.

Cathy finit de couper le poisson et elle le mit à cuire à même les flammes. Puis les deux filles mangèrent en silence.

OoOoOoOo

Le Docteur se tourna vers la voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Docteur ! C'est bien vous ?

-Oh Martha Jones !

-Docteur !

Le Docteur et Martha se tombèrent dans les bras.

-Martha qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Unit s'occupe de cette affaire ?

-Non, j'ai quitté Unit il y a vingt ans quand je me suis mariée. Et j'ai eu mon fils cinq ans plus tard, alors j'ai totalement abandonné Unit. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'intéresser aux mystères de notre univers.

-Vous avez un fils ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-John.

-Oh Martha Jones vous n'avez pas changé.

-Vous non plus Docteur.

Alexander et Jim observait les retrouvailles entre le Docteur et Martha, le premier perplexe et le second en riant.

- Attendez-vous deux ! Amy, vous n'êtes pas Amy ? Alors où est Amy Jones ?

-Elle n'a jamais existé. Je suis Martha Jones. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mon vrai nom pour créer mon profil. J'ai vu tellement de choses étranges et je me suis déjà fait tellement d'ennemis, que j'ai préféré ne pas révéler ma véritable identité aux concepteurs du jeu.

Le Docteur commençait à réunir les maigres victuailles que Martha avait ramenées.

-Martha, monsieur Tierman, vous vous disputerez plus tard. Il faut qu'on termine le niveau.

-Merci Docteur !

Le soupir de soulagement de Martha fit se retourner le Gallyfréen. Quand il vit le regard de Martha, il sortit de ses gonds.

-Monsieur Tierman, Martha voulait terminer le niveau et vous l'en avez empêché ?

-C'est une femme. On ne peut pas faire confiance à une femme. La preuve, Jenny Millard est morte.

-Mais elle est morte en essayant de tous vous sauver. Si vous ne voulez rien faire, alors restez ici. Mais n'emporter pas avec vous deux personnes sensées.

Le Docteur attrapa la main de Jim, et il partit suivi par Martha. Alexander, laissé seul, se mit à courir pour les rejoindre. Cependant, il resta à bonne distance du Gallyfréen.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine. A la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà. Après une semaine sans internet, je vous poste deux nouveaux chapitres. Je trouve que le premier est un peu trop court. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ennuis.**

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils marchaient sans relâche. Leurs maigres victuailles étaient épuisées. Jim, bien qu'étant celui qui avait le plus de raison de se plaindre, restait silencieux et en venait même à se séparer volontairement d'une partie de son repas pour faire taire Alexander. Le Docteur et Martha tentaient de l'en empêcher, mais le petit garçon attendaient qu'ils aient le dos tourné.

Les épreuves n'étaient pas très compliquées : des sables mouvants et quelques trous remplis de pics à éviter. Quelques planches à peines dissimulées permettaient de franchir les premiers, et utiliser les pics comme escalier permettaient de franchir les trous. Le plus difficile à supporter était la chaleur. Il faisait tellement chaud que n'importe qui serait devenu fou. Leur seule protection était leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient placés sur leur tête.

La fin du niveau arriva le lendemain. Les quatre compères se retrouvèrent devant le premier arbre depuis le début du jeu. Ils tournèrent autour mais ne virent rien d'inhabituel. Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique. Celui-ci clignota deux ou trois fois avant de s'éteindre.

-Docteur ? Qu'arrive-t-il à votre tournevis ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est comme si le jeu l'empêchait de fonctionner.

-Docteur ?

-Oui Jim ?

-Et si on frappait l'arbre, ça fera peut-être apparaître quelque chose. Dans les jeux, il faut souvent taper les objets pour faire apparaître des trucs.

-Bien sûr. Jim, tu es brillant, pas autant que moi, mais quand même brillant.

Le Docteur, Martha et Jim se mirent frapper l'arbre pendant qu'Alexander les regardaient faire. Soudain, Martha appela le Docteur. Celui-ci la rejoignit. Elle avait fait apparaître un console qui leur demandait d'inscrire leur nom.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va inscrire les noms donnés sur nos profils.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle de contrôle, une voix métallique raisonna.

-Les joueurs sont arrivés à la fin du niveau. Devons-nous leur ouvrir la porte du niveau suivant ?

-Oui. Ils doivent venir ici. Que font les deux autres joueurs ?

OoOoOoO

Rose et Cathy tournaient en rond. Elles tentaient de terminer le niveau depuis trois jours. Sans succès. Elles butaient toujours sur le même obstacle : un trou recouvert d'une fine couche de glace qu'un monstre marin venait briser. Plusieurs fois, Rose avait manqué se briser le cou, et comble de malheur, Cathy venait de tomber dans l'eau glacée. Depuis elles étaient immobilisées. Les deux amies commençaient à perdre espoir.

Épuisées, elles se réfugièrent sous une vague gelée qui se trouvait assez loin du lac, un abri de fortune, mais elles étaient en sécurité.

Rose n'était ni croyante, ni pratiquante, mais cette fois-ci, elle pria. Elle n'était pas certaine de revoir sa mère ou son grand-père. Elle ne savait même pas si le Docteur était encore en vie. Tout en priant pour son salut et celui de son amie, la jeune femme se mit à sangloter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fin de niveau.**

L'arbre s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une porte de lumière aveuglante. C'est ce moment que choisit Alexander pour piquer une crise de nerf.

-Il est hors de question que je passe cette porte. Qui sait si ce n'est pas la mort qui nous attend derrière.

Martha chercha à le rassurer.

-Alexander, il faut continuer. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir, c'est de finir le jeu.

-Ça c'est ce que le Docteur nous dit. Nous ne savons pas qui il est et vous lui faites confiance ?

-J'ai déjà voyagé avec lui. Si il y a quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, c'est bien le Docteur. Alors venez avec nous.

-Hors de question.

Et Alexander s'enfuit. Martha allait le suivre pour le faire revenir, mais le Docteur l'arrêta.

-Martha, il a fait son choix.

Martha savait que son ami avait raison. Cependant, elle se retourna une dernière fois, espérant qu'Alexander revienne. Mais elle ne vit rien. Alors elle suivit le Docteur à travers la porte.

OoOoOoO

-Un des joueurs n'a pas passé la porte !

-Activez le rayon transducteur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alexander se matérialisa dans la salle de contrôle.

-Qui est vous ?

-Silence humain ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir passé la porte ?

-Je n'ai pas confiance dans le Docteur.

-Le Docteur ? Vous avez dit le Docteur ? Répétez !

-Je... je ne comprends pas ?

-Répétez ! Répétez ! RÉPÉTEZ !

Alexander ne pouvait plus parler tellement les créatures qui lui faisaient face l'effrayait. La peur l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient. C'est alors qu'un rayon mortel vint le frapper. Il s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie.

OoOoOoO

Martha dérapa. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à arriver sur un monde gelé. Aussi, elle perdit l'équilibre et rejoignit Jim et le Docteur sur le sol.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Ils auraient pu mettre un avertissement.

-On doit avancer.

Le Gallyfréen se leva ainsi que Martha. Ils aidèrent Jim qui, en tombant, s'était foulé la cheville. Puis, ils se mirent en route.

OoOoOoO

Rose s'évertuait toujours de réchauffer Cathy, mais le maigre feu qu'elle avait réussi à allumer menaçait à chaque instant de s'éteindre. Son amie somnolait. La jeune femme tentait de la tenir éveillée, mais elle même avait du mal à lutter contre le sommeil. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à dormir quelques minutes ?

Le manque de sommeil commençait cruellement à se faire sentir : Rose voyait trois silhouettes avancer vers elle. Était-ce une hallucination ? Sûrement. Ni Rose ni Cathy n'avaient dormi depuis trois jours. Elle agita tout de même les bras pour attirer l'attention de ces silhouettes.

OoOoOoO

-Docteur ! Quelqu'un nous fait signe.

Le Docteur, qui regardait où poser les pieds pour ne pas glisser, leva la tête et regarda dans la direction que Martha lui indiquait. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui leur faisait signe. Mais qui était-ce ? Rose et son amie, ou de nouveaux joueurs ? Ils en oublièrent toute précaution et accélérèrent la cadence, Martha fit même grimper Jim sur son dos afin d'aller plus vite. Quelques mètres plus loin, le Docteur reconnut la jeune femme qui faisait des signes : une jeune femme blonde. Il se mit à courir pour la rejoindre.

OoOoOoO

Rose n'hallucinait pas. Les silhouettes avaient accéléré. Elles les avaient vus.

-Cathy, Cathy, on est sauvées. On n'est plus toutes seules.

Elle tenta de se lever pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, mais son pied dérapa, et elle se serait cogner la tête sur la glace si on ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Elle fut déposée doucement au sol, alors Rose leva la tête.

-Docteur.

-Rose.

La jeune femme le serra contre elle et se mit à pleurer. Un peu surpris au début, le Docteur répondit à son étreinte.

-Docteur, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu.

-Je suis là maintenant. On va s'en sortir.

Le Gallyfréen se débarrassa de son manteau et en couvrit la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Martha auscultait Cathy.

-Docteur, il va falloir qu'on bouge. Cette jeune femme est à la limite de l'hypothermie. Oh mon Dieu ! Docteur, c'est bien...

-Non ce n'est pas Rose. Enfin, pas Rose Tyler.

-Alors qui...?

-Plus tard Martha, plus tard. Rose, vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Oui, enfin je crois.

-Je vais vous aider. Martha, dans quel état est Cathy ?

-Elle ne pourra pas se déplacer seule.

-Docteur, je pense que je peux marcher seule.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Rose acquiesça en silence.

-Martha, vous portez Jim et moi j'aide Cathy. Rose, avant de se mettre en route, j'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses. Quel niveau avez-vous choisi ?

-Le plus difficile. Mais à part cet épreuve, il était on ne peut plus simple.

-Un jeu à deux niveaux, pourquoi ? Et quelle épreuve n'arrivez-vous pas à passer ?

Rose indiqua l'étendue glacée qui s'étendait juste derrière leur abri de fortune. Au bout de quelques secondes, le monstre sauta hors de l'eau, brisant la fine couche de glace.

-Ah oui, en effet.

-On n'est pas assez rapides. Et on va encore vous ralentir.

-On va s'en sortir Rose. Je vous en fais la promesse.

Le Docteur étudia les mouvements du monstre pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de l'étendue de glace.

-Rose, Martha, vous allez rester ici avec Jim.

-Et vous Docteur ?

-Je vais traverser le lac en courant. Il doit y avoir un mécanisme de l'autre côté afin de débloquer une plateforme ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Martha et Rose n'eurent pas le temps de protester car le Docteur s'était déjà élancé sur la glace. Les deux femmes suivirent leur ami des yeux. Il était arrivé au milieu de l'étendue glacée quand le monstre se manifesta.

OoOoOoO

Le Gallyfréen courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait sur l'eau glacée. Mais il était souvent freiné par un morceau de glace qui menaçait de se briser sous ses pieds. Il avançait toujours, poussé par son désir de sauver ses compagnons. Soudain, il entendit un sinistre craquement derrière lui : le monstre était là. Alors il accéléra. Mais ses efforts furent vains et il vit passer le monstre au-dessus de lui.

OoOoOoO

-Dooooooocteuuuuuuur !

Rose allait s'élancer au secours du Gallyfréen, mais elle fut arrêtée par Martha.

-Rose. C'est fini, on ne peut plus rien faire.

-Je refuse de l'abandonner.

-Rose, il est parti. Le Docteur...

-Attendons un peu. Juste un peu Martha.

Dans un soupir, Martha accepta. Elle non plus n'arrivait pas à croire au décès de son ami. Ils attendirent pendant plusieurs minutes quand Rose aperçut quelqu'un courir sur la glace. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et elle sauta de joie.

-Martha, c'est lui. C'est le Docteur. Il s'en est sortit.

À peine eut-il le pied posé sur la terre ferme qu'elle lui sauta au cou.

-Doucement, vous m'étouffez.

-Désolée. Comment avez-vous fait ?

-Oh quand il est passé au dessus de moi, j'ai pu constater que c'est un robot. Assez mal conçu d'ailleurs, comparé à la complexité du signal. Enfin bref, il est programmé pour n'aller que dans une seule direction. Alors j'ai couru en sens inverse.

-Comment va-t-on s'en sortir ?

-On va s'avancer sur la glace. Quand le monstre apparaîtra, on sautera sur son dos. On en descendra une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, juste avant qu'il ne replonge.

Rose, bien qu'inquiète, acquiesça et serra de nouveau le Gallyfréen dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard du Docteur, et seule Martha remarqua ce qui couvait dans les yeux de l'extraterrestre : la colère du Seigneur du Temps.

-Reprenons notre route.

Ils exécutèrent le plan du Gallyfréen, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée du fait de la faiblesse de Cathy et de la cheville de Jim. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils marchèrent encore et encore et encore. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'épave d'un navire. Le petit groupe s'arrêta pour passer la nuit. Martha et le Docteur partirent chercher du bois et pêcher. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un grand feu réchauffait l'air et l'odeur du poisson grillé se diffusait.

Le Docteur et Martha organisèrent des tours de garde. Ils prirent le premier quart, ce qui permit à Rose, Cathy et Jim de se reposer. Le Gallyfréen avait les yeux dans le vague, Martha se rapprocha et aborda les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

-Docteur ? Qui est Rose ?

-Martha...

-J'ai besoin de savoir Docteur ! Si ce n'est pas Rose, qui est-elle ?

Le Gallyfréen soupira avant de répondre.

-La fille de Donna.

-Donna ? Donna Noble ?

-Oui.

-Elle ressemble tellement...

-À Rose. Oui, je sais. Le même visage, presque le même caractère.

-Presque ?

-Elle a hérité du caractère de sa mère également.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Je veux dire, une fois que tout sera terminé ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Docteur ? J'ai encore une autre question. D'où vient ce monstre marin ?

-Aucune idée.

-Docteur, j'ai vu votre regard tout à l'heure.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparus. Je m'étais trompé.

-Qui ?

* * *

Voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou. Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Fin de partie et retour.**

-Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Absolument. Cette technologie ne peut que leur appartenir.

Soudain, une grande lumière enveloppa le petit groupe qui disparu. Ils se matérialisèrent dans une salle de contrôle aux murs dorés. Réveillée, Rose leva la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette salle, bien que de couleur chaude, était des plus froides. Elle s'était matérialisée en compagnie de Cathy et de Jim dans un des recoins les plus sombres de la pièce. Cathy se réveillait également, mais Jim dormait toujours. Alors les deux jeunes femmes le cachèrent dans un renfoncement du mur.

-Rose, où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue. Reste là et veille sur Jim. Il ne doit pas être découvert.

-Et toi, où vas-tu ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et rejoignit Martha et le Docteur au centre de la salle. Ce dernier avait un regard mauvais.

-Rose, retournez auprès de Cathy et Jim.

-Je veux rester.

-Allez-y Rose, ne discutez pas.

La jeune femme allait répliquer quand une voix métallique s'éleva du couloir sombre à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Elle est revenue !

- Laissez-la. Vous me l'avez déjà prise une fois, je ne vous laisserais pas recommencer.

-Vous n'aurez pas le choix Docteur.

Des prisons lumineuses se placèrent autour des trois amis.

-Miss Tyler, dites-nous comment vous êtes revenue du monde parallèle.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne dites rien Rose.

La jeune femme regarda le Gallyfréen sans comprendre. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil discret.

-Silence Docteur ! Répondez Miss Tyler, RÉPONDEZ !

-Je ne vous dirais rien tant que vous ne vous montrerez pas.

-Alors vous allez me voir.

Ce qui s'adressait à elle s'avança, et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya. Une espèce de poivrier géant se dirigeait vers elle.

-Dalek. Laissez-la.

-Silence Docteur !

Une violente décharge traversa le corps du Gallyfréen qui, sous le coup de la douleur, s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Martha et Rose hurlèrent en même temps.

-Arrêtez !

Le Dalek regardait le Docteur souffrir. Bien que sans expression, il semblait prendre plaisir à le voir souffrir. Rose ne pouvait pas en supporter plus.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez et je vous dis tout.

Le Dalek tourna son œil vers la jeune femme et la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes. Puis il pivota et se rapprocha d'elle.

Le Gallyfréen cessa de se tordre de douleur et jeta un regard désespéré à la jeune femme.

-Dites nous comment vous êtes revenue.

-J'ai été aidée. Si vous voulez, je peux vous envoyer là-bas. Mais j'ai besoin de la personne qui m'a aidé.

-Qui ?

Rose regarda dans tous les sens pour donner une réponse plausible, quand son regard croisa celui de Martha.

-Martha. J'ai été aidée par Martha Jones.

-Un autre Enfant du Temps ! Vous devrez vous débrouiller seule.

-Il faut être deux. Si je ne peux pas parler à Martha, vous ne pourrez pas passer dans mon monde.

-Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre que le Seigneur du Temps ou son Enfant.

Rose ne voulait pas impliquer Cathy, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-La jeune femme, là-bas.

Cathy s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Une fois son amie arrivée près de sa prison, la lumière disparue.

-Attention, nous vous surveillons.

Cathy se mit à murmurer.

-Rose, pourquoi tu m'implique là dedans ? Et pourquoi t'appelle-t-il miss Tyler ?

-Longue histoire ! Écoute-moi bien. Il faut que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Bien, tu vois ce levier là-bas ? Tu vas l'abaisser le plus possible. Moi je vais m'occuper de la console.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans des directions opposées. Cathy abaissa le levier, ce qui eut pour effet de libérer le Docteur et Martha. Le Dalek voulu riposter, mais une habile combinaison de touche l'emprisonna dans une prison lumineuse.

-La meilleure dactylo de Chiswick !

La jeune femme pianota encore un peu et les Daleks cachés dans l'ombre explosèrent.

Rose allait achever le poivrier emprisonné par une décharge électrique, mais le Docteur s'interposa.

-Laissez le Rose.

-Mais...

-Il est le dernier de son espèce. Vous vous sentez la force de commettre un génocide ?

La jeune femme s'éloigna de la console et le Docteur prit sa place. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et modifia les données de l'ordinateur de bord pour effacer définitivement le jeu. Puis, il se tourna vers le dernier Dalek.

-Pourquoi avoir conçu un jeu vidéo ?

-...

-Pourquoi ? Répondez Dalek. Pourquoi ?

-C'est le point faible des humains.

-Pourquoi être si patient ? Ce n'est pas... Oooooohh, je vois. Si il est aussi simple,...

-Tous les humains pouvaient y jouer. Un à un, ils seraient arrivés ici et ils auraient été exterminés. La Terre serait devenue notre nouvel empire.

Le Docteur regarda le Dalek qui lui faisait face pendant encore quelques secondes, et s'éloigna de lui.

-Allons-y !

Martha alla chercher Jim et le Gallyfréen activa le rayon transducteur.

Ils se rematérialisèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans une rue de Londres. Jim, malgré sa cheville blessée, sauta du dos de Martha et se dirigea vers la maison la plus proche.

-Jim, fais bien attention aux jeux vidéos dorénavant.

-Oui Docteur. Au revoir.

Et il rentra chez lui. Cathy, qui n'habitait pas très loin se tourna vers Rose.

-Je vais y aller. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à ma mère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Docteur, depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis ?

-Huummm. D'après la position du Soleil, je dirais depuis un jour et demi.

-Ça fait donc trois jours que tu as disparu. Dis lui que tu es partie te reposer à la campagne.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent et Cathy parti.

Le Docteur, Rose et Martha prirent un taxi pour rejoindre le quartier où Martha habitait. À peine le taxi s'arrêta que quelqu'un sortit en courant dans la rue et enlaça Martha.

Le Gallyfréen parut légèrement surpris, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Mais c'est Mickiti-mick-Mickey !

L'intéressé lâcha Martha et dévisagea l'extraterrestre.

-Docteur ? Martha tu étais avec lui pendant tout ce temps ?

-Pas tout à fait. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Mickey était perplexe, mais il en avait vu d'autres dans le monde parallèle et avec Martha.

-Et le Dalek ? Que va-t-il devenir ?

-Oh il va rester dans sa prison jusqu'à ce que son vaisseau soit détruit, ce qui va prendre de nombreuses années.

Le Docteur enlaça Martha et serra la main de Mickey, puis les des deux anciens compagnons rentrèrent chez eux. Quant au Docteur et Rose, ils reprirent le taxi et rejoignirent le Tardis. Arrivés dans la ruelle, Rose commença à s'éloigner, mais, tout en marchant, elle parlait au Docteur.

-Je vais aller voir ma famille. Mais ne vous avisez pas de partir. J'ai encore certaines choses à éclaircir.

Le Docteur sourit et rentra dans le Tardis.

* * *

Et voilà. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve à la fin de la semaine pour le dernier chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou. Me revoila avec le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Explications et découvertes 2.**

Deux heures plus tard, Rose entra à son tour dans le vaisseau. Elle trouva le Docteur en pleine contemplation de son écran.

-Alors ? Plus aucune trace du jeu ?

-Non. Plus aucune. Totalement disparu.

La jeune femme vint s'assoir sur la banquette et fit signe au Docteur de la rejoindre. Celui-ci sembla hésiter, mais vint tout de même s'assoir. Il s'installa confortablement en se calant les pieds sur la console.

-Docteur ? J'aimerais savoir. Cette Rose Tyler, elle était plus qu'une simple amie pour vous, non ?

Une ombre de tristesse éteint les yeux du Gallyfréen et Rose eut peur d'avoir commis une gaffe. Mais il lui répondit tout de même.

-Vous avez raison. Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-Le Tardis. La chambre dans laquelle j'ai été pour jouer. C'était la sienne n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Le Tardis a vécu mon arrivée comme une intrusion.

La jeune femme passa sur le fait que le Gallyfréen l'avait lui aussi prise pour Rose dans le vaisseau des Daleks.

Le Docteur garda le silence. Il était difficile pour lui et pour le Tardis de se souvenir de Rose Tyler.

-Comment a-t-elle disparu ?

-Dans la bataille de Canary Wharf. Les Daleks ont tenté d'envahir la Terre ainsi que des Cybermens. Le seul moyen pour s'en débarrasser fut de les envoyer dans le Voïd. Tout se passait bien quand le levier qui maintenait la porte ouverte s'est baissé. Rose l'a relevé, mais elle...

La voix du Docteur se brisa. Rose, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tenta de l'arrêter, mais il lui fit signe de le laisser continuer.

-Elle a été aspirée. Sans l'intervention de Pete, elle aurait disparu. Elle est revenue dans ce monde il y a vingt ans. C'est là que votre mère l'a rencontrée. Rose est revenue pour sauver les univers. C'est la guerre dont je vous ai parlé. Une fois les Daleks vaincus, je l'ai ramené dans son monde, avec un autre moi.

-Un autre vous ?

-Le Docteur Donna. Une partie de ce nouvel être est votre mère, l'autre, un moi humain.

La jeune femme attendit quelques instants en silence, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers les portes du Tardis.

-Docteur, je suis désolée. Si je lui ressemble tellement, ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Je vais partir.

-Non.

En même temps qu'il disait ce simple mot, le Gallyfréen s'était levé, comme pour la retenir.

La réaction du Docteur avait été plus vive que ce qu'il aurait voulu, et il s'en mordit les doigts. Mais quand Rose lui avait parlé de partir, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, ou plutôt comme si une ancienne blessure s'était rouverte. Pourtant il se refusait à s'attacher à Rose Noble comme il s'était attaché à Rose Tyler. Il refusait de souffrir à nouveau, mais également de la faire souffrir elle.

Il s'était fourré dans un beau pétrin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rattraper comme il pouvait.

-Vous voulez que je reste ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas être seul. J'ai besoin d'une compagne. Mais je ne veux pas vous briser. La vie dans le Tardis est une vie compliquée, dangereuse. Voyez votre mère, voyez Rose.

-Mais cette vie m'intéresse. Je veux voir tout ce que vous avez montré à ma mère. Et puis Martha n'a pas été brisée, comme vous dites.

Le Docteur soupira.

-Si elle a été brisée. Vous connaissez l'histoire d'Harold Saxon ?

-Le Premier Ministre qui est mort peu après son accession au pouvoir ?

-Lui-même. C'était en fait un Seigneur du Temps, comme moi. Il a créé un paradoxe et a tenté de créer un empire du mal. La famille de Martha a été enlevée et torturée pendant un an.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'a été au pouvoir que quelques jours.

-Un an en réalité. Mais quand la machine qui maintenait le paradoxe a été détruite, le temps s'est inversé. L'année n'a jamais existé, sauf pour les personnes qui se trouvaient sur le Vaillant, c'est-à-dire moi, Martha et sa famille, le Master, ou plutôt Harold Saxon, et sa femme, et Jack Harkness.

Le Gallyfréen se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-J'ai brisé tous mes compagnons. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez la prochaine.

Et il baissa les yeux vers la console.

Rose l'observa quelques secondes. Il disait qu'il avait brisé ses compagnons, mais ce qu'elle voyait elle, c'était un homme brisé par le départ de ces mêmes compagnons. Elle avait en face d'elle un homme rongé par le remord et le chagrin.

Alors, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur le bras du Docteur. Étonné, celui-ci regarda cette main quelques secondes, puis son regard remonta vers son propriétaire.

-Je suis prête à prendre ce risque.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Certaine. Mais avant, une dernière question. Comment ai-je su comment arrêter le Dalek ? C'était comme si je l'avais déjà fait, comme si j'étais déjà montée dans l'un de leurs vaisseaux.

-Je suppose qu'une infime partie de la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps vous a été transmise par votre mère. Mais ça peut être très dangereux. Promettez moi Rose, promettez moi qu'au moindre signe que cette mémoire s'empare de vous, vous me le direz.

-Promis. Alors, on y va ? J'ai déjà prévenu maman que j'allais voyager quelques temps.

-Où voulez-vous aller ?

-Je vous laisse le choix.

-Alors j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

-On peut faire une escale ?

-Bien sûr. Où ça ?

Rose sourit affectueusement avant de pointer le sud, vers les collines.

-À quatre kilomètres dans cette direction.

* * *

Voilà. Cette fic est désormais terminée. Merci de l'avoir suivie et à bientôt.


End file.
